


Can androids have bad eyesight?

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A vague mention of Nines' insecurities that might lead to a seperate fic one day, Established Relationship, Gavin is too gay for his own good, Gavin just wanted some coffee, Lazy morning vibes, Like it's cute but not that cute, M/M, Nines loves reading, Short One Shot, Wow I actually posted something?, it's just lightly edited rambling really, it's there if you squint, soft nines, sorta fluff, when I say vague I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I asked why there's a library in my kitchen.""Oh that, sorry, there wasn't any space left in the living room."ORNines loves books a bit too much and Gavin thinks his boyfriend is the cutest being to ever exist.





	Can androids have bad eyesight?

Of all the little complexities that make up Nines, Gavin thought his love for books might be the cutest. At every opportunity the android would bring out a yellowed book and sink into whatever it is he was reading, a crease forming between his brows as the main character made another dumb decision, LED spiralling gold in fascination. He'd look up at Gavin between turning the pages, snapping out of his trance to offer him a tiny smile, before falling back into the novel. A different novel was in his grasp practically every day, titles of all languages and genres building up in neat stacks wherever he went. That, unfortunately, included every corner of Gavin's house.  
  
At first, finding a couple books left on the kitchen table or windowsill was nice, a little reminder of Nines to brighten a shit day. And then his whole table got consumed by stacks of books -organised into piles by language then ordered by author then finally by how likely he is to re-read it, as Nines oh so helpfully pointed out later- seemingly overnight. The idea of coffee was completely abandoned as Gavin walked right back to his bedroom to find out what the fuck Nines was thinking when he did that. He's been awake for what, half an hour? It was far too early for this kinda fuckery.  
  
"Oi Tin-can where did all-"  
  
Gavin cut himself off when he saw the android. LED painting the room a sweltering gold, curled up against the headboard, an aged book propped up on his knees and wearing nothing but briefs and a turtleneck- wait. Are those? No, obviously not, but oh shit yeah that's-  
  
"Are those my old glasses?"  
  
The android glanced up, soft curls dancing with the movement, and smiled at Gavin. The gold shifted to a soft blue, reflecting across the frames that Gavin thought looked simply adorable on Nines. Far better than they ever looked on him. Nines motioned for Gavin to sit next to him and moved to make him space before turning back to his book.  
  
"I wanted to know how you see things, Gavin" His voice soft, not far above a whisper. "But it seems my eyes just adjusted to the glasses."  
  
If Gavin's heart hadn't melted already, this would've done it.  
  
Sitting cross-legged next to Nines, he watched the streams of blue washing over the android's impeccably symmetrical face. How he found the glasses was beyond Gavin, he'd considered them gone for good. Gavin leaned his head on Nines' knee, one arm draped across the android's legs, the other tracing shapes thoughtlessly along the side of Nines' thigh, and mumbled a question through a yawn.  
  
"What?" Nines glanced over his book as he turned a page, brittle paper held with cautious reverence.  
  
"I asked why there's a library in my kitchen."  
  
"Oh that, sorry, there wasn't any space left in the living room." His LED briefly fluttered gold.  
  
It took Gavin a minute to notice that, beneath the cool rays of his LED, there was a blue tint spreading across Nines' cheeks. It took him another to realise the synthetic skin beneath his fingertips had been slowly disappearing. Little white trails crossing each other up and down the android's thigh, their blue edges rippling and slowly pulling closer again. Like foamy trails left by boats rushing across the ocean. Gavin couldn't help but smile.  
  
Nines wasn't one to show his chassis often. He'd described it as_ "uncomfortably personal"_ when Gavin asked about it, _"I could see myself warming up to the idea one day, though."_ And that was the end of that conversation. Sometimes Gavin would catch a glimpse of white and silver across Nines' hands when he held a particularly old book. It was rare and he didn't want to push the subject.  
  
_ Don't mention it, don't make a big deal of it._  
  
"You mean my phckin living room is packed full of dusty books too?"  
  
_Don't push your luck._  
  
"That is what I just said, yes."  
  
Before he could stop himself, Gavin leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Nines' thigh, moving back in time to watch his synthetic skin burst away, a beautiful firework exposing his chassis. A flash of red passed over the room. Then yellow.  
  
_He fucked up didn't he?_  
  
For a moment, Gavin was too scared to look at Nines. His eyes stayed on the patch of white across the android's leg, the blue outline twitching and twisting, as if unsure whether to close over or not.  
  
When Gavin finally looked up, Nines was staring at him, face flushed a vibrant blue and LED spinning yellow. He closed the book over in one hand and put it to the side. Carefully running a finger along the edge of his exposed chassis, he waited a second before the rippling edges pulled together, hiding the white plastic away. He smiled, LED settling blue, and took the glasses off.  
  
_It was too soon. Too sudden. Too much._  
  
"Guess I'll have to buy you more bookshelves huh?"  
  
_Nines didn't hold it against him though._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee aside: thank you for taking the time to read that mess! I'd say I usually write better than this but I don't wanna get anyone's hopes up for nothing lmao. Comments are always appreciated, but no pressure!


End file.
